User talk:Fred-stine
Hi! Hey! We really need to spruce this place up a bit. Need a hand? We'll Remember 9/11 01:17, October 6, 2011 (UTC) Feel Free to tie us up another keg. I encourage quality fin fan contributors. Fred-stine 01:29, October 6, 2011 (UTC) Are you going to create more pages that we need with tons of information?King wiki 20:50, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Checking in Hello, I wanted to get in touch and see how things are going on your wiki. I am a staff member here at Wikia, and I noticed that your wiki was growing at a great rate but has slowed down recently. Did you run into an issue or is there something you need help with? We have lot of help on our community wiki, staff blog and in the . We also run a monthly webinar series which you can find here. We will be focusing on how to create a great main page, so if you want to join next month you can register here. Growing a wiki can be a big endeavor, but it looks like you had a great start! Let me know any further help you may need so you can continue to be successful. Cheers, --Sarah (help forum | blog) 00:41, September 18, 2012 (UTC) Hey thanks Sarah, If I have any questions or need help which I no doubt will, I'll be sure and contact you. Thanks for dropping by. Fred-stine (talk) 04:33, September 18, 2012 (UTC) Ok please do - I am happy to help! Sarah (help forum | blog) 18:20, September 18, 2012 (UTC) Help! Dear Fred-stine Can you help me? It's me, Sebcon12. I added the photo where the shark ate Marge, and it gives me nightmares. Do you think you can delete it? Sebcon12Sebcon12 (talk) 20:56, September 11, 2013 (UTC) ---- Howdy Sebcon - We'll see what we can do. Happy to have you contributing to the Wiki. Cheers- Fred-stine (talk) 02:14, September 12, 2013 (UTC) Umm, I hope you don't take this personally but this WIki is full of very silly, fantasy elements. From the untreue additions to the plot, to claiming it was based off a real incident, to cultitst worshipping the bruce at the junkyard. (Which btw, is not a real bruce but made from the mold for Universals theme park.) WIkipedias are supposed to be as accurate as possible. Maybe you need to at least place a disclaimer. PedgeJameson (talk) 04:54, October 6, 2013 (UTC) Welcome aboard matey, What we're doing with this wiki is building additional levels of subtext and alternate scenarios to broaden the subject. This is what is commonly known as fan fiction. We could of course add a disclaimer but then that would remove a lot of the fun in discovering the added easter egg fan fiction. For enthusiasts and experts of this film who have seen it a million times they instantly understand the attraction of fan fiction. While we do provide basic 'factual' descriptions where needed to supplement the basic encyclopedic aspect of a standard wiki format, we're also doing something extra that another wiki like Wikipedia isn't. In that sense we're avoiding redundancy and the burden of creating what would otherwise be another boring straight forward Wiki. We do allow any additional film related factoids to be edited in that are relative to this subject but we also encourage creativity and imagination. Many of our best editors understand this and once you've had a chance to peruse the wiki and become acclimated to the style you'll likely have just as much fun with editing as others are. Alternately if you're looking for just a plain factoid based Wiki there is Wikipedia. Personally I find that the individuals that originated the page(s) over there are more interested in disallowing meaningful contributions even if you are keen to add facts. And more often than not you'll spend more time fighting edit wars than adding content. Good luck though if thats your cup of tea. P.S. As for the Bruce at the junkyard, yes it is merely a hollow fiberglass pull from one of the molds built back in the day and later utilized by Uni for the visitor center. I know the history and technical aspects of this shark well. Being that it is the only remaining pull from the now destroyed original molds for all intents and purposes it is the only remaining full scale Bruce from Jaws(1). If you're interested in adding factoids to the JYB page feel free. Just make sure to add another category. Cheers, Fred-stine (talk) 05:53, October 6, 2013 (UTC) That makes sense then, I was kinda lost as sometimes there are people who are delusional in their wikis and believe what they write LOL, wasnt sure. And as for junkyard bruce, yeah I have actually tried countless times to get them to answer thier phone service to ask if any piece of him fell off and would want to mail it to me. :D PedgeJameson (talk) 19:46, October 6, 2013 (UTC) --- LOL...well if they did find a piece and they actually mailed it to anyone they'd charge you an arm and a leg...literally. Not fun people to deal with. Getting close enough to get worthwhile video is like getting past the DMZ. Fred-stine (talk) 03:26, October 8, 2013 (UTC) Is it ok to write a fan fiction of the blackout, after the cable was cut? Think that would be an excellent addition. PedgeJameson (talk) 21:14, October 9, 2013 (UTC) Agreed. The more imaginative expansion the merrier ole chum... Fred-stine (talk) 07:53, October 10, 2013 (UTC) Hi, why did you change brodys name in the JAWS 2 page, I think the "real" brody should have his name as that adds to what can already be confusing. Good question Pedge. The best answer I have is I thought it would be odd that in the real world universe there would be an actual Chief of police named Martin Brody and commercial films more often than not are prevented from using real names for legal reasons...none the less, It's not impossible that the 'film adaption' (JAWS) could have hypothetically used the real persons name (in a hypothetical universe where the 'First Amity incident' is of course factual fact) so what the hey...I'll make it so...again. Thanks for your feedback. Fred-stine (talk) 07:44, October 15, 2013 (UTC) You need to maybe only allow registered users. The Marge sectino was just silly tripe by an obcessed fan. Noticed that. It does now needs some reversion and edits.... Will ban this user and I'll try and set things for registered only allowed from hence forth. Keep that chum line goin... Fred-stine (talk) 07:44, October 15, 2013 (UTC) Last two messages were me, sorry about forgetting sig. PedgeJameson (talk) 07:56, October 14, 2013 (UTC)